Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 24
is the twenty-fourth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on September 11th, 2017 in Japan and later aired on March 31st, 2018 in the United States. Plot Major Events * Joshua tries to get to know Free, but he has a hard time doing so. Eventually, the two are able to connect. * Karina Burns, Joshua's older sister, makes her debut. * Both Free and Valt have flashbacks of when Free left BC Sol. * Kristina reveals that Free believed that Valt would make BC Sol a better team, something that Valt also acknowledged. * Meanwhile, at the Snake Pit, Red Eye finds out that two Bladers named Xander and Ren Wu battled and defeated several Snake Pit Bladers, including Boa. After hearing this, Red Eye leaves to seek his own path. * The World League begins as the Raging Bulls battle and defeat the Rocks, an Australian team, 3-0. BC Sol has a battle against the Tango Rhythms, an Argentinian team. Other teams, like the Royals, AS Gallus, and Sunbat United, are also seen taking on opposing teams as well. Characters * Joshua Burns * Trad Vasquez * Theodore Glass * Dylan Summers * Bruce Code * Terry Trent * Karina Burns (Debut) * Free De La Hoya * Valt Aoi * Rantaro Kiyama * Cuza Ackermann * Raul Comas * Rickson Clay * Silas Karlisle * Kit Lopez * Honey Guten * Shasa Guten * Kristina Kuroda * Boa Alcazaba * Red Eye * Xander Shakadera (Mentioned) * Ren Wu Sun (Mentioned) * Señor Hanami * Richard Yello * Lionel Mecca * Ghasem Madal * Daigo Kurogami * Wakiya Murasaki Beyblades * Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard (Joshua's) * Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy (Dylan's) * Genesis Valtryek 6 Reboot (Valt's; Flashback) * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Free's; Flashback) * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's) * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Surge Xcalius 1 Iron (Xander's; Mentioned) * Hyper Horusood Gravity Xtreme (Unknown Rocks Blader's) * King Kerbeus Knuckle Unite (Lionel's) * Maximus Garuda 8Flow Flugel (Ghasem's) * Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter (Daigo's) Featured Battles * Joshua Burns (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) vs. Dylan Summers (Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy) = Joshua & Jinnius (2-0) ** Round 1: Joshua & Jinnius (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Rantaro Kiyama (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) = Battle Interrupted ** Unknown Round: Draw (Double Ring-Out Finish; 0pts) * Joshua Burns (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) vs. Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) = Battle Interrupted ** Round 1: Free & Fafnir (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) * Joshua Burns (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) vs. Unknown Rocks Blader (Hyper Horusood Gravity Xtreme) = Joshua & Jinnius ** Unknown Round: Joshua & Jinnius (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Lionel Mecca (King Kerbeus Knuckle Unite) = Battle continued in next episode Special Moves Used * Cyclone Wall (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) * Cyclone Counter (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) * Spring Winged Launch (Genesis Valtryek 6 Reboot; Flashback) (Used in battle when Vortex Frame was removed) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes